


Shampoo Shenanigans

by space_dev



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, 5 Times, Except with 4, Explosives, F/M, Fluff, Paint Explosives, Shenanigans, Space Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Someone'sbeen using the wrong shampoo.





	Shampoo Shenanigans

**1**

"Someone's been using my shampoo," Kanan announced as he walked in, wearing his striped sleep pants and sleep tee shirt, hair wet, holding a giant bottle of shampoo with an orange label.

"Wasn't me, I have my own," Sabine said, not even looking up from her datapad.

"I don't even use shampoo, Kanan," Hera added.

"I have my own, too," Zeb said, also not looking up from the bo-rifle he was cleaning.

"Ezra, you're the only one left," Kanan pointed out.

"Kanan, I only use the dry shampoo, I don't even know how to use liquid shampoo," Ezra said.

Kanan sighed. "Remind me tomorrow to teach you. We'll wear swim trunks," Kanan said quickly, addressing Ezra's horrified look.

**2**

"Sabine!" Ezra called.

"Common room!" She called back.

Ezra padded over there and stood in the doorway.

"Have you been using the shampoo Kanan said I could use?" He asked.

"It depends. Is it mine?"

"I don't... think so?"

"Then no."

Ezra opened his mouth to protest further, but he just shut it and padded back to the fresher to put the bottle back.

**3**

"Zeb! Have you been using my shampoo again?!" Sabine called from the hall, wearing her blue robe and her hair on top of her head wrapped in her towel, holding a giant bottle of shampoo.

"Wasn't me!" Was the reply, probably called from the galley, Sabine calculated, from how far away it sounded and the echo that came with it that only manifested in the galley.

"It had to be you, I already asked Kanan and Ezra and they both denied it, Hera doesn't use shampoo, and every time I shower, there's two inches of shampoo missing, only one person on the whole ship uses that much shampoo in one shower!"

"I swear, it wasn't me!"

"We'll find out soon enough if you're telling the truth, dear Garazeb," Sabine called back, padding barefoot to her room to get dressed, already planning a booby trap.

  
**4**

"Kanan?" Zeb called.

"Stop calling across the ship!" Sabine reprimanded, and the sounds of spray paint followed her voice, indicating that she was in one of those most likely hormonal moods where she didn't want to talk to anyone or hear anyone talking and was extremely grumpy, but ended up with a masterpiece.

"He's outside!" Ezra called over the paint sound, and Zeb prayed to every Lasat god, goddess, and godex that existed that Sabine hadn't heard that.

Unfortunately, Sabine stuck her head out of her cabin and as Zeb braced for impact, and fortunately, all she did was give Zeb a warning look - and then screech across the hall that Ezra was in for it, making him and probably Ezra jump, as found by the faint sound of a lightsaber turning on and a scraping noise.

Walking down to his and Ezra's cabin confirmed that yes, the lightsaber had just scorched the floor, and Ezra had been tinkering with it, making another improvement, when Sabine had screeched, and he'd jumped and dropped it, turning it on and scorching the floor.

Ezra looked at Zeb, Zeb looked at Sabine who'd come down the hall with him, Sabine looked at Zeb, Ezra looked at Sabine.

"I'll go get Kanan," Zeb said, walking quickly away in the direction of the cargo hold door, thanking the gods, goddesses, and godexes that Hera wouldn't be back for four days from an undercover mission.

Kanan was right next to the open cargo door, kneeling, and obviously meditating.

"Mate? There's a slight problem in our cabin," Zeb said.

"What kind of problem?"

"Something that we don't want Hera to ever know about."

"Oh, jeez," Kanan said, standing up and opening his eyes. It was then that Zeb realised he was still holding a bottle of shampoo.

"Also, mate, did you, erm, ever use my shampoo? There's been a bit missing every time I shower."

He then also realised that Kanan had jogged up ahead to the cabin area, and his words had been lost in the air. He shrugged, put the shampoo back, and went to the galley for a snack.

**\+ 1**

"You did a very good job cleaning it off, Ezra, Kanan, but the security footage doesn't lie! Look!" Hera said, pointing to the upper right screen in the cockpit. Sure enough, there was a view of Ezra and Zeb's cabin from the hall, since the door was open, and it clearly showed Ezra jumping and dropping his lightsaber, scorching the ground.

"Sabine's the one who screeched!" Ezra protested.

"Nobody's in trouble, I just want to know how much it cost to repair," Hera said, turning around to face her Jedi, crossing her arms.

"We just used the stuff we have for cleaning the ion scoring off the Ghost," Kanan said.

"Kanan, I might not be a Jedi, but I know that lightsaber scorches take way more than that to clean off."

Ezra looked at Kanan, Kanan looked at Ezra.

"We might've bought another floor panel?" Kanan began sheepishly.

"With my own credits from the last mission. It was my fault, anyway," Ezra quickly added.

Hera was silent, but she turned from the room and walked down the hall to the cabins, and the Jedi knew to follow.

"I just want to make sure you boys installed it correctly," Hera said, squatting down to the replaced panel.

After about a minute of fiddling with the piece, she stood up and looked at Ezra. "I admire your honesty, Ezra, and that you bought the replacment part with your own credits. You've been really stepping up your initiative lately! Keep it up!" She said, pulling Kanan out of the room and shutting the door behind them, leaving a dumbfounded Ezra inside.

"Now you, Kanan, you're the one who lied. I know it wasn't your lightsaber, but you still did lie," Hera said in a lecturing tone, once they were out of earshot of Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb.

"I was only protecting him from your wrath," Kanan said.

Hera pulled him in for a kiss, then pulled away after a few moments. "I know. You can repay me in-"

Hera was cut off by a startled yell from the fresher, and she and the rest of the crew hurried over, and Sabine burst out of the fresher, robe on, and looking normal except for the streak of rainbow paint running from the upper left corner of her forehead, diagonally down between her eyes and over her nose, to the top of her right shoulder.

"What happened?" Hera asked.

"I set a booby trap on my shampoo to figure out who'd been using it, but I forgot it was there and BOOM!" Sabine cried.

Kanan noticed the bottle in Sabine's hand and grabbed it.

"Hey, that's my shampoo!"

Ezra looked around his teacher at the bottle.

"No, that's the shampoo you said I could have, Kanan!"

Zeb stalked over to where the shampoo was.

"Actually, no, that's _my_ shampoo!" He said.

"Is it possible you've all been using the same shampoo?" Hera suggested.

Everyone stared at her.

"Looking through the security camera footage I found several instances where one of you accused the other of using your shampoo, and every time, it was the same bottle. Also, furthermore, there's always five loofahs, five bottles of conditioner, five bottles of body wash, but only one of shampoo."

Everyone collectively realised at the same time, and a chorus of "Ohhhhh"'s followed.

"Well, we'll be on Garel tomorrow, we can pick up some more shampoo, that bottle's ruined anyway," Hera said nonchalantly, leaving the hall for the cockpit, leaving everyone staring at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be out of the country and unable to post fic from 03/06-13/06, so unless I finish An Unfortunate Predicament or I Watched It Begin Again, this is your last fic for a bit.


End file.
